gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The True Story surrounding O'malley and his large family history.
}} Truth of Birth He was born to the sister of Grace Goldtimbers, who at the time was married to Matthew O'malley the First. His father was born from Hector Bitter and Sara O'malley. They orginally named the baby, now known as Matthew the Second, Atticus Bitter O'malley after Matthew the First's brother Atticus. His father finally convinced Grace's sister to name him Matthew, making him Matthew the Second. His childhood His childhood was filled with child things like playing with other kids. However, he got the royal treatment as well, for being related to the Goldtimber family. In fact, he spent most his life living with Grace, since his parents left to fight the holding for Ireland, that were based in the Caribbean. So, young Matthew became an official member of the Goldtimber family. He had his name changed at 8 years old, to Matthew Atticus Louis Goldtimbers-O'malley dropping the second from his name and annexing the First to his name. He lived the rest of his childhood as a Prince of France and Spain. His teen years Matthew spent his teen years chasing rebellious groups, eventually landing in the Black Palladins led by the notorious Captain Matthew Wildvane. The Goldtimber family had frowned upon the Palladins for combatting the EITC, which the Goldtimber Family held much power in. When they got word that the young rebelious prince joined, Pearson Wright, O'malley's adoptive father, went into a fit of rage, swearing to all of holy Spain, that O'malley was to be punished brutally, but Grace would not allow it. O'malley's time in the Palladins was short lived however. And shortly after he left, the Palladins disbanded. His adult year He did what any mature Goldtimber would do, join the EITC. He spent many years on active duty, eventually retiring to teaching at the EITC Military Academy. After he retired from teaching, He joined the Royal Navy, spent a good time in that, and got out after reaching Admiral. He then decided to settle down with a woman. That's when he decided to marry his long time energetic friend, Erin "Sword Stealer" Pike. They ended up having the most shaky marriage ever. She would run around with every guy who cornered her. They eventually broke up, only to get back together one last time, and that's when the Telltale Clan kidnapped her and kept her in hiding. He eventually found her again, but they could never have loved again. With his broken heart, he stumbled onto another broken heart, Grace Wildscarlett. She insisted they get married right on the spot, and so they did. Matthew has been his happiest ever since. That is until Pearson Wright came out of hiding after his fight with Grace Goldtimbers. Wright started a rampage like no other, bribing family into servitude, slaughtering harmless peace groups, and putting out assassin for any family member who dared defy him. Matthew to this day thinks that Grace was the only thing holding the monster in, until she supposedly died by natural causes but all knows that Pearson finally killed her. Present Day Matthew currently has three children, one daughter-in-law and a grandchild. More will be added soon. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations